Raspberry-filled Donut
' Raspberry Donut' (also known as "Ras") is the personification of raspberry-filled donuts, and was created by HDS. He is a homemade dessert from "Elise's Eat & Treat Café". Appearance Ras has dark red eyes and short light blonde hair which often appears messy and is parted to the side. He wears two sprinkle hairpins (light blue and light green respectively) and usually sports a pink newsboy cap . Ras's attire consists of a dark red V-neck shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a hooded vest jacket (the top half being pink and the bottom being a light brown), dark brownish red pants, red socks, and light blue sneakers. He occasionally wears a wristband on his right arm resembling a donut. Personality A constant smiler, Ras possesses a typical nice-guy personality and gives off an amiable air. He is also an eccentric, holding no qualms when it comes to activities such as wearing ridiculous attire or attempting reckless stunts which can be a turn-off for those around him. History Raspberry-filled Donut was made in a small bakery owned by a playful middle-aged woman. Being close to a police station, he was often purchased by police officers who would stop by for lunch breaks or were in need of quick bite. But as time passed, the officers began to enjoy him less and less, growing tired of his taste. This led to Ras experiencing constant bouts of pain and caused him to develop an anxiety towards police officers. He was eventually purchased by a young boy who, upon first tasting him, exclaimed, "I don't want any other donut but this one!" Relationships 'Haagen-Dazs' Being his very first friend, Haagen-Dazs holds a very special place in Ras's heart. He considers her akin to an older sister and often turns to her for advice and company. 'Flan' Ras enjoys the boy's energetic and exciteable demeanor, and has little difficulty in keeping up with his lively pace. However, it is still unclear how he has failed to notice Flan's growing fascination with him. 'Nutella Crepe' Ras considers Cres to be his younger sister despite the fact that they are two completely different desserts. He is especialy playful around her and has no problem doing ridiculous or pointless things for her enjoyment. 'Giga Pudding ' Despite Giga's bouts of forcefulness, Ras finds her to be a very nice young girl. He doesn't mind her jiggling (and is even fascinated by it to some degree), and has come to think of her as a little sister along with Cres. 'Cheesecake ' After lending Cheesecake his hat, the two became good friends. Ras openly states that Cheesecake is one of the cutest desserts he's met and it genuinely concerns him when Cheesecake's bow is lost or stolen. 'Oreo Cheesecake ' Ras met Oreo when he broke down his door, mistaking Oreo for Cres. He thinks Oreo is a very cool guy to be around and is developing a habit of pestering him. 'Reeses Cheesecake' Ras greatly admires Reese's friendly and adventurous attitude. He distinctly remembers liking her laugh and thus has grown fond of hanging out with her. Miscellaneous *Due to perpetual smiling, Ras's "default" or "neutral" expression is a smile *A recurring joke is Ras's apparent difficulty with properly using doors *A more recent joke is his tendency to die (e.g. pierced by pole, erased, etc) *Ras appears as a 17 year-old *Ras is an asexual *Ras's baker purposefully added pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles to his dessert to increase his appeal among children Gallery donutoc2.jpg|Full view of Ras's design rfc22.jpg|The Tragic Trio donutdweeb.jpg|Ras being a dweeb donutoc.jpg|Ras's original design (ew) * Category:Other Category:Characters